the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun TV (India)
(HDTV) | closed date = | picture format = 576i (SDTV 16:9) 1080i (HDTV 16:9) | share = | share as of = | share source = | network = Sun TV Network | country = India | language = Tamil | broadcast area = India | headquarters = Chennai, Tamil Nadu, India | former names = | replaced names = | sister names = | timeshift names = | web = Sun TV Sun NXT | sat serv 1 = Dialog TV (Sri Lanka) | sat chan 1 = Channel 108 (SD) | sat serv 2 = TATA Sky (India) | sat chan 2 = Channel 1503 (HDTV) Channel 1504 (SD) | sat serv 3 = Dish TV (India) | sat chan 3 = Channel 1801(HDTV) Channel 1802 (SD) | sat serv 4 = Videocon d2h (India) | sat chan 4 = Channel 980 (HDTV) Channel 542 (SD) | sat serv 5 = Airtel digital TV (India) | sat chan 5 = Channel 755 (HDTV) Channel 754 (SD) | sat serv 6 = Reliance Digital TV (India) | sat chan 6 = Channel 802 (SD) | sat serv 7 = Sun Direct (India) | sat chan 7 = Channel 800 (HDTV) Channel 100 (SD) | sat serv 8 =Lao Sat DTH MM | | sat chan 8 =Channel 94(SD) | sat serv 9 = Dish Network (United States) | sat chan 9 = Channel 753 (SD) | sat serv 10 = OSN (Middle East & North Africa) | sat chan 10 = Channel 287 (SD) | Lao Sat MM = Channel 95(SD) | | cable serv 1 = Hathway (Mumbai, India) | cable chan 1 = Channel 51 (SD) | cable serv 2 = Asianet Digital TV (India) | cable chan 2 = Channel 200 (SD) | cable serv 3 = StarHub TV (Singapore) | cable chan 3 = Channel 133 (SD) | cable serv 4 = Rogers Cable (Canada) | cable chan 4 = Channel 865 (SD) | cable serv 5 = ooredoo (Qatar) | cable chan 5 = Channel 269 (SD) | cable serv 6 = Sreedevi Digital (Andhra Pradesh, India) | cable chan 6 = Channel 503 (SD) | cable serv 7 = Macau Cable TV (Macau) | cable chan 7 = Channel 511 (SD) | iptv serv 1 = | iptv chan 1 = | iptv serv 2 = | iptv chan 2 = |cable serv 8 = Digicon (Tamilnadu, India)|cable chan 8=Channel 901 (HDTV) Channel 101 (SD)}} Sun TV is an Indian Tamil language cable and satellite television channel launched on 14 April 1993. It is the flagship channel of the Chennai-based Sun TV Network. It was founded and is owned by Kalanithi Maran. Sun TV launched its HD version on 11 December 2011. Sun TV was the most viewed entertainment channel in India. BARC reports say Sun TV as No.1 Entertainment Channel Sun TV on 14 April 2019 completes 26 years in TV industry with Silver Jubilee. Sun TV launched its second GEC, Sun Life Channel which telecasted retro songs and movies is repositioned as Sun TV second GEC channel by 7 October 2018, The channel will focus more on urban and youth related contents. In September 2019, the Broadcasting Content complaints council fined Sun TV Rs 250,000 (approx $3600) for telecasting an extremely violent rape sequence in one of its serials titled Kalyana Veedu . History Sun TV is the first and flagship channel of Sun Group started on 14 April 1993. Sun TV was listed on the Bombay Stock Exchange on 24 April 2006 upon raising $133 million. It is the most viewed Tamil television channel in the world with syndicated broadcasts in several countries such as the United Kingdom, United States and Canada. Logos File:Logo of Sun TV.png|Logo from 1993-1997 File:Logo of Sun TV (India).png|Logo from 1997-present Serials airing Awards Sun TV also hosts numerous film-industry–related events in Tamil Nadu and the Sun Kudumbam Awards ceremony biannually. References Category:Tamil-language television channels Category:Foreign television channels broadcasting in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels and stations established in 1993 Category:Sun Group Category:Television stations in Chennai